


Jealousy

by Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, sex in front of the ghouls, tsk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: Anonymous asked:I'm sure you're busy but maybe at some point a really possessive Papa who gets frustrated when the ghouls flirt with (you) - so he takes it upon himself to demonstrate to everyone that you in fact belong to him ;;;}}} idk go ahead and do it whenever! Just a prompt ^__^





	

It wasn’t long before Papa had cornered you after one of the rituals you attended.  His eyes bored deep into yours, and several tense moments passed before he started speaking.  His voice was deep and stern, and you briefly felt chills up your spine.

“We need…to talk.” He said.  His hand reached out to play with loose strands of hair that had fallen into your face.

“About?” You managed to ask, after quietly gulping to yourself.

“Not here. Come with me.” Papa quickly grabbed your hand and started walking, almost dragging you along. He didn’t say anything during the walk, and you’d began to worry.  You hadn’t seen him like this before.  Was he just playing? you asked yourself.  

Papa finally stopped promptly before a door, and you nearly ran into him. “Sorry” you muttered, embarrassed.

“Oh, you don’t even know yet, lovely.” He opened the door, and swiftly dragged you through the threshold. You stopped in your tracks when you saw the five ghouls, their heads pointed down, but occasionally sneaking looks at you.

“W…what is this, Papa?” you ask, mildly concerned. He turned around to face you, shooting a serious glare in your direction.

“I’ve heard that the boys here have been…interested… in you, to say the least.”

“I…”

“I’m not done. I have _also_ heard you’ve been flirting with them as well.  They, and you, know full well who you belong to. I’m a very, _very_ jealous man, dear.”

Your head was spinning.  It was true.  You had encountered them on several occasions, and lately you and the boys couldn’t stop making comments to vent tension.  A few times the conversations would get particularly _heated_ , but it never escalated beyond flirtations.  At least, to you. The sensation of teeth on your earlobe brought you out of your thoughts.

“…and this is why, right now, right in front of them, I will show that you’re mine. They will listen as you scream my name. And they will know the frustration of not being able to touch you.”  His hand found its way to your throat, gently reclining your head back onto him. A soft purr escaped your throat as he began nibbling on your neck. At this point it was already clear you were like putty in his hands, as he guided you towards a nearby couch. Before the two of you could make it, a small groan could be heard coming from the group.  Papa’s head shot up and his eyes narrowed. “This is also your punishment, so stay quiet.” Sighs and groans came from the boys, and quickly dissipated. His head lowered back onto your neck, his bites eliciting longer moans from you.  Deft hands work around you, roughly grabbing at your breasts for a brief moment, before his nimble fingers make quick work of the buttons on your blouse.  You could tell he was holding back, and you kind of wished he would have just ripped it off you like you knew he wanted to.  Soon, you felt the cool air against your chest, and he pulls at your shirt.  You move slightly, and wiggle your way out of the shirt. He steps closer to you, and he lets out a deep laugh into your ear, his hands wandering over your exposed flesh.  His hands stop on the waist of your pants, and he lets out a frustrated grunt into your ear. “Take them off,” he says slowly and deliberately.  “Show them what they’re not allowed to have.” He chuckles again, and moves a hand to your breast and teasingly tweaks a nipple.  You groan loudly and do as you’re told. You remove your pants and place them where your shirt landed. He quickly clings himself to you, and now that your pants were off, you could feel his length pressed against you; noting to yourself that he was very into what was happening. Of course he would be, you thought.  He navigated your body behind the couch, and gently bit on your shoulder. You let out a small moan, and you shiver when you feel his hands work their way down your body.  His hand gently rubs your ass before giving it a swift smack, chuckling at your reaction.  “You want this?” He asks. “You want me to show them that you’re mine- mind body and soul, lovely?” You groaned,  not wanting to give him a full reply.  A hand reaches behind you and unhooks your bra, and you slide out of it quickly.  “Hmm?” Papa’s hands reach up and grasp your breasts, teasing the sensitive nubs with his thumbs.  Your mind whirls, and you throw your head back into his chest, enjoying the attention.  Your hips grind against him, and you can hear a faint growl come from Papa’s chest.  “Teasing me too, then.” He mutters, before pushing your top half against the top of the couch, exposing your ass to him and everyone. A hand trails up your thigh teasingly, making its way towards your dampened folds. You unconsciously move your legs, letting his hands trail their way up, and you let out a long moan as his fingers find their target.  He chuckles as he works a few fingers inside you, his thick accented voice cooing in your ear as he strokes his fingers deep inside you. Moans escaped your lips each time he thrusts his fingers inside you.  Between your breaths, you could hear heavy breathing and the sound of rustling cloth as the Ghouls attempted to adjust themselves.  You felt a little sorry for them, they didn’t need this, and you felt awful.  That feeling soon dispersed with his increased pace of his fingering, and you let out a long groan and clung to the couch.

“Are you ready then?” Papa asked, still making the deliberate slow motions inside of you.  You squirm against him, wordlessly begging him to complete you.  As if he could read your mind, his fingers slowly left you and you bit your lip in expectation.  The all too familiar sound of moving cloth made you unconsciously grip onto the couch. You couldn’t explain why, but you felt like bracing yourself…

You cry out as he enters you, filling you without hesitating.   Your moan almost drowns out the sound of multiple groans from the other side of the room, and when you realize who the other noises are coming from, you have to bite your lip.  This is definitely affecting them, and in turn, it slightly affects you as well.  You hear a growl from him, as he slides himself out of you slowly.  You whine from the absence of him inside you, and within seconds he thrusts back into you. You can hear the vague sounds of heavy breathing and the wetting of lips from the other side of the room, and it briefly distracts you until you feel the sharp pang of a hand swatting your ass. “Pay attention to me, lovely,” he growls, as he thrusts forcefully and quickly into you. “And how you only belong to me. Remove them from your thoughts, and think of only me.” He reaches forward and grabs your hair, gently pulling your head up.  You cry out as he increases his pace, your moans and his aggressive grunts combining in a cacophony of ecstasy.  You can hear his breath becoming more ragged, his control faltering.  “You’re mine…” he pants between thrusts, before using his hold on your hair to turn your head to face the Ghouls. They were staring intently, and you could notice a tense energy to some of them…the same ones, you noticed, had placed their hands above their crotches, trying to hide their obvious arousal. “Look at them and say my name, that you belong to me. Do it.” He slams his cock into you as if prodding for your reply.  

“F…fuck… oh… P…Papa…” you cry out.  He slams into you harder.

“Louder!” He growls.

“P…Papa!!!” You shout, before being reduced to whimpers by his attentions.  His speed picked up and you cried out as he kept splitting you with his girth.  Between thrusts, you noticed some of the Ghouls moving their hands, and you quickly realized what they were attempting to do.  Papa’s tugging on your hair along with another rough thrust, forced you to lift your head slightly.

“Tell them who you belong to.” He demanded, slowly removing himself from you.  

“Y…you… Papa… “ You groan as he oh so slowly slid himself back into you.  

“Yessss” he groans, filling you back up with his cock.  “No one else’s…” You could tell he was quickly losing control of the situation once he filled you once again.  He began to thrust erratically, growling loudly.  His hand quickly untangled from your hair, and both hands eventually found your hips, and he grabs onto them for dear life.  “Fuck…” he groans, his accent heavy with desire.  His motions and voice got to you then, and you felt the familiar heat building within you.  

“Papa…please,” you beg, louder than you anticipated. He lets out several grunts, before his thrusts become increasingly erratic.  The coil within you was tightening, and threatening to snap at any moment.  You claw at the couch, as he slams into you with gusto, you can hear his breath hitch as he digs his fingers into your hips.

“M..mine.” he briefly stutters, and groans loudly. As he says this, you feel your legs nearly give out, as you’re hit with an intense orgasm.  You loudly cry out and, you can feel your muscles tightly squeeze around him, which only makes him increase his pace, before you hear him nearly shout when he hits his own.  

It takes him a moment to ride out his orgasm, and you find that he’s leaning on you. You can hear his breath against your ear and his chest rising and falling on your back.  Eventually he moves, but he doesn’t remove himself from you just yet.  A slight tickling and nibble on your back makes you realize he’s brushing small kisses and nips on your back.

“Don’t you forget this.  Neither do any of you.” He plants more kisses, and waves his hand toward the Ghouls, dismissing them.  “Go take care of what you need to.” Papa chuckles, and continues his adoration of your back. “You, my dear, are still in trouble. But we’ll get to that later.” He pulls out of you, and readjusts himself back into his clothes. You still felt a bit wobbly after, so he grabs your clothes and helps you back into them.  Once you finish getting dressed, he wraps a warm arm around your waist. “Let’s go, lovely.”


End file.
